The Life and Times of Vanessa Potter Wolphane
by VanessaWolphane741990
Summary: you will see when you read it...
1. Chapter 1: Return to Hogwarts

Chapter 1: Back to Hogwarts

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I hope everyone has had a splendid summer. We are looking at another great year at Hogwarts. Quiditch tryouts will be scheduled by the captains of each team. Captains if you would please let the head of houses know ahead of time when you plan on having try outs that will be helpful. Now, let the feast begin!" said Professor Dumbledore after the new first years were sorted into their houses. The traditional beginning of the year feast appeared just then.

"Hey Nessie, how was your summer?" said a voice from nearby. I looked around and saw it was Hermy, my cousin Harry's friend.

"Hey Hermy, it was ok, I got a new broom. How was yours?"

"Mine was ok," she said, "What kind of broom is it? Does…" Her words were lost because at that moment I caught sight of Draco Malfoy and the memory of the beginning of the summer came back to me.

"_Hey Nessa, what happened to your shoulder?" called Draco from the far side of the Wolphane Manor main hall way._

"_Leave me alone," I said trying to get away from him as fast as I could. I wasn't quick enough. He grabbed my wrist and pinned me against the wall._

"_Let me go Draco, I have things to do," I said struggling to get free of his grip. Despite my struggling he didn't loosen his grip. "Draco…" He kissed me, ending my demanding to be let go._

He smiled and waved when he caught me staring. I blushed and quickly looked away.

"Who were you just staring at?" Harry said gently nudging my right arm and looking in the same direction I was just staring at.

"No one. How was your summer Harry?" I said changing the subject quickly. My cousin looked at me curiously and took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"It was ok, seriously who were you staring at?" he said determinedly.

"It was seriously no one," I said finishing my chocolate pudding. "I'm done I'm going to go get some fresh air," I said getting up. I gave Harry a hug and headed out of the Great Hall.

I was just starting to head outside when someone grabbed my wrist stopping me in mid step. I turned my head just to find Draco's face just inches from mine. I yanked my hand out of his and walked away without finding out what he wanted.

I went to bed later that night thinking about the events that had taken place over the summer. I fell asleep that way.

"Wake up Nessie! Vanessa wake up!" yelled Hermione. "Time for breakfast," she said grinning as I sat up in bed.

"So you dream about Draco huh?" she asked as I pulled my shoes on.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused and alarmed.

"You were talking in your sleep. You kept saying 'Draco' over and over again," she said smiling.

"Don't tell Harry please," I pleaded.

"No problem, don't worry about it Nessie," she replied with a kind smile. I rubbed my scarred arm and put on the locket that belonged to my mother, who had been put in Azkaban when I was seven years old for killing my younger sister.

"Let's head down to breakfast already," I said walking out of the room.

When we got down to the great hall Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table surrounded by his friends. I followed Hermione to a seat at the Gryffindor table avoiding his eyes.

"Morning Nessie, Hermione," said Harry. I smiled at him and in a daze started to nibble on a piece of toast.

A few minutes later a great grey owl flew down to me and dropped a letter on my plate. She picked it up, opened it and started to read it.

_Dear Nessa,_

_Is something bothering you? You're not acting like yourself. What came over you last night? Can you please not avoid me? I want to know what I did to you to deserve this treatment. Please. I love you._

_Draco_

"Who is it from?" Ron asked from across the table.

"No one important…just my sister Cecilia," I lied.

"I'm heading off to class now," I said giving Harry a kiss on the cheek and headed out of the great hall.

"_How come he won't just leave me alone and pretend that what happened over the summer never really happened. He's right I am avoiding him…" _I thought walking in a daze towards my first class of the day, Potions.


	2. Chapter 2: Truth

Chapter 2: Truth

"This new Slughorn guy creeps me out," I said to Hermione, Harry, and Ron back in the Gryffindor common room after my second class of the day.

"You're not the only one Nessa, he's weird, but Dumbledore trusts him," Harry said smiling at me. I smiled back and looked out the open window I was sitting next to just to see Crabbe and Goyle sitting under a tree talking. _"That's odd, where's Draco?" _I thought puzzled.

"Vanessa, there's someone in the hall wanting to talk to you," said Katie.

"Ok, thanks Katie," I said getting up and heading towards the portrait hole. I climbed out of the hole to find Draco standing there waiting for me.

"What do you want Draco?" I said exasperated.

"After dinner tonight meet me on the Quiditch field. I want to talk to you," he said. I stood there in disbelief as he walked away. I walked back into the common room when he was out of sight.

"Who was it Nessa?" Harry asked curiously. It was obvious he was about to pull the protective cousin roll again. I grabbed my book and my bag and left the common room without looking at any of them. I walked down to the lake and sat under a tree. _"The view this time of year is so beautiful…" _I opened my book and started to read my favorite poem, A Blue Valentine by Joyce Kilmer.

"But since this is your August festival, Monsignore, it seems appropriate to me to state according to a venerable and agreeable custom, that I love a beautiful lady. Her eyes, Monsignore, are so blue that they put lovely little blue reflections on everything that she looks at, such as a wall, or the moon, or my heart. It is like the light coming through blue stained glass, yet not quite like it, for the blueness is not transparent, only translucent," said a voice from nearby. I looked around to find Draco standing next to me smiling.

"You know A Blue Valentine?" I asked stunned.

"Yah, my mom used to read it to me," he said sitting down next to me. _"I can't believe he knows A Blue Valentine. He's…..wow,_" I thought.

"Do you enjoy sitting alone reading poems by the lake?" he asked looking up at the vast cloudless blue sky.

"Yes, especially this time of year, the scenery is beautiful," I said looking at him with admiration.

"Yah, it is isn't it, I wish it was like this every day," he said looking at her. They sat there for several moments just staring into each other's eyes. Finally Crabbe and Goyle walked up laughing.

"Hey Draco, what are you doing with Wolphane?" Goyle asked. Draco ignored them and leaned in and kissed me on the lips. To my surprise I was kissing him back. Someone behind us coughed reminding us that we had an audience. We broke apart and I stood up and grabbed my stuff and walked off without saying a word. I went straight to my next class. I tried to ignore Draco for the rest of the day.

After dinner, I went down to the Quiditch field and found Draco waiting for me. I walked straight up to him and he pulled me to him and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me wishing that this kiss would never end. He started the kiss and he had to end it.

"You came," he said beaming at me.

"Of course I did," I said grinning back and pulling him to me. He stopped me and unwrapped my arms from around his neck.

"Is it true that when you transferred into Hogwarts you were supposed to be in Slytherin? Please tell me the truth," he said desperation in his voice.

"Yes, it is. Why?" I said confused.

"Are you still aloud to switch to Slytherin?" he asked.

"Yes I am but why?" I asked.

"If you switch now we don't have to sneak around. That's why," he said putting his arms around my hips.

"I'll go talk to Dumbledore during my first break tomorrow," I said pulling him to me and kissing him.


	3. Chapter 3: The Switch

Chapter 3: The Switch

"Professor Dumbledore," I said shyly, "I was just wondering if I could take up your offer to switch to Slytherin."

"Had a change of heart Vanessa?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir," I said.

"What had caused this change of heart?" he asked curiously.

"I recently discovered that I was engaged at birth to Draco Malfoy and I wanted to spend more time with him," I explained.

"Alright Mrs. Wolphane, I want you to go to Professor Snape and give him this letter," he said finishing the letter and handing it to me, "have a nice day Vanessa."

I walked to DADA in a daze. When I got there I gave the letter to Professor Snape.

"Interrupting my class for this," he said annoyed. I looked around and saw fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherin students starring at me.

"Professor Dumbledore told me to deliver it to you now," I said looking back at him.

"I know," he said getting agitated, "but why are you being transferred into Slytherin?"

"Ask Professor Dumbledore," I said.

"Come see me in my office at 7:30 to discuss this," he said dismissively. I walked out of the room and walked down to the lake.

"_What am I doing?" _I thought sitting on the ground and wrapping my arms around my knees while tears started to run down my face.

"_Avada Kedavra!" Splendora yelled, a green light shooting out of the tip of her wand. It hit Cristina, her youngest daughter. From behind her I screamed bloody murder._

"_Young lady, you saw nothing," she said pointing her wand at me. Then everything went blank._

I squeezed my knees and started to cry harder not caring who saw me. There was a shuffling noise behind me but I just ignored in and kept crying into my knees. Whoever it was sat down next to me and pulled me into their arms.

"It's ok," Draco comforted stroking my hair. We stayed like that for several moments.

"It's almost time for class," he said releasing me and wiping the tears from my face with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have had to see that," I said apologetically. I stood up and stretched.

"Don't worry about it, you were upset so I had to comfort you," he said standing.

"I have to meet Snape in his office at 7:30," I said pulling my long silky and wavy black hair back into a high ponytail.

"Why?" he asked starting to walk towards the castle.

"To discuss me switching to Slytherin," I said following me.

"What the hell do you mean your switching to Slytherin?!" asked Harry angrily.

"H…Harry I have to," I said, "I want to."

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO?!" he screamed. Tears started to fall down my face again.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" he screamed as Ron and Hermione walked up with my bag.

"I trusted you!" he exclaimed angrily. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed my bag and ran. I ran far away from them. I ran all the way to my next class.

At Lunch

"Hey, Vanessa, why was Harry yelling at you earlier today?" Ginny asked sitting down next to me at the Gryffindor table.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said opening up my favorite book of poetry.

"So you haven't already switched to Slytherin?" asked Harry sitting down on the other side of Ginny.

"Why would you care? Don't you hate my gut? You don't even know half of the things about me so you shouldn't be judging me!" I exclaimed closing my book, throwing my bag over my shoulder, and getting up. I walked out of the Great Hall and headed out to a sunny spot by the lake. When I got there, I through my bag on the ground, and lay down in the grass. I stared up at the sky and let my mind wander aimlessly.

A few minutes later, someone walked over and stood by my head blocking my sun.

"Enjoying the sun?" they asked. I instantly recognized the voice and jumped up to face him. I reached to grab my wand when my scarred arm started searing with pain. I clutched my arm as it I was afraid it might fall off at any moment. My eye sight stated to get blurry and I became very dizzy. I screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground.

"Vanessa!" someone yelled from the distance. I felt hands on my arm. I tried to stop screaming, but it didn't work, the pain was just too much for me to handle. Images of my attacker attacking me when I was seven quickly flashed across my eye sight.

"NO!!! DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!" I screamed shrinking away from all the hands touching and reaching for me. Tears started racing down my cheeks. "No….. Don't touch me," I breathed before everything went completely black.

_I was sitting on the window seat by the beautiful stained glass window located in my father's study reading my favorite book of poetry. Father was sitting at his desk on the other side of the room writing a letter. I looked out the window to see a full moon high in the sky. I smiled and turned back to my book. Just then daddy hunched over and started to make weird noises. I put my book mark where I was and sat my book down next to me. I stood up and walked over to him to see what was wrong when the transformation started. Right before my eyes my father started to turn into a werewolf. I screamed and started to back up towards the window. It turned towards me at the sound of my scream. I tripped backwards over the foot stool. The instant I hit the ground it attacked. It lunged at my throat. Too young to own a wand yet, I was defenseless. I screamed for help but no one came to my rescue. The werewolf clawed my throat and my left arm._

_Just then someone did come to my rescue. A blonde haired, blue eyed boy pulled it off of me. It starred at its hands and then ran out of the room._

_The blue eyed boy lifted my shoulders and put his hand underneath my head._

"_It's ok," he said. He pulled out his wand and started to attempt to get the bleeding to stop. I closed my eyes believing in his words._

I shot straight up and started frantically looking around. Someone put their hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me back down.

"Where am I?" I asked confused.

"You're in the hospital wing. Your arm started to hurt you really badly and you collapsed because the pain was too much for you apparently," Cecelia said gently squeezing my left hand.

"I know this might be a bad time but it's eight o' clock, and you were supposed to be in my office at 7:30. We were supposed to discuss you switching to Slytherin. Were we not?" asked Professor Snape from behind Draco who was sitting on my right side. "I believe that would be O.K. if you don't slack off," he said.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Professor Snape said.

"Alright everyone, Vanessa needs rest," Madame Pompfrey said from her office door way.

"Go back to sleep. We will all be on school grounds when you wake up," Cecelia said kissing my forehead. I smiled and closed my eyes. I drifted off to sleep thinking about what life as a Slytherin is going to be like.


End file.
